OUR FAVOURITE GAME
by anfimissi
Summary: “Si può essere grandi. Talvolta, si può anche essere malvagi. Ed è per questo che non sempre si ha il coraggio di fare la scelta sbagliata, Sirius.”


OUR FAVOURITE GAME

**OUR FAVOURITE GAME**

Si può essere grandi.  
E talvolta, si può anche essere malvagi.  
Un binomio perfetto, fatto di potere, ambizione e una buona dose di crudeltà. Quella senz'altro.  
Ma tu lo sai tutto questo, vero, Sirius?  
L'hai sempre saputo.  
Anche quando tutti ancora lo ignoravano, quando persino io non ne ero del tutto sicura.  
Lo sapevi...e non hai fatto niente.  
Ti sei limitato a chiudere gli occhi, come un codardo. E a fingere.  
Quante bugie hai detto in tutti questi anni, Sirius? E quante te ne sei raccontate?  
Bugie bianche, vestite del candido colore della neve... per renderle meno sporche. Meno vere.  
Rido.  
E' una risata sguaiata e metallica, la mia. Un suono agghiacciante, che riecheggia a lungo attorno a noi, mentre il tuo sguardo non mi abbandona nemmeno per un istante.  
Hai sempre avuto degli occhi bellissimi, lo sai vero?  
Iridi di mercurio liquido, che nessuno ha mai saputo leggere bene quanto me.  
Perchè è un pizzico di paura, quella che scorgo oltre il minaccioso bagliore sinistro con cui sei solito affrontare il nemico. E' paura, non è così?  
L'avverto nell'aria. Le mie narici si dilatano, quasi a volersene saziare.  
Non esiste fragranza più dolce, a mio avviso.  
Inebriante. Fatale.  
Il profumo della paura ha un non so che di sublime. Non sei daccordo anche tu?  
Osservo attentamente la linea rigida della tua mascella, e quella vena, appena sopra la tempia, pulsare vistosamente.  
Sei nervoso, Sirius. Tra poco inizierai anche a tremare?  
Non ne hai motivo. Sapevi che questo giorno sarebbe venuto.

"Bella..."  
Subito ti interrompi, non sai che cosa dire. Forse è perchè hai capito che a questo punto le parole non servono più a nulla.  
Vedo il mio volto pallido e scarno riflesso nei tuoi occhi. Quindici anni ad Azkaban ridurebbero in questo stato chiunque.  
Stracci luridi e impolverati celano le mie gambe segnate dal freddo, i piedi scalzi.  
Eppure, per certi versi, non sono mai stata così bella come ora.  
Bella... e completamente pazza.  
E' una cosa a cui ho sempre tenuto molto, sai, la follia.  
A volte è ciò che ti permette di vincere, di essere grande, mentre negli altri casi giustifica tutto.  
Quella furbizia diabolica, spesso contorta e imprevedibile.  
Ma tu, questo, non lo potrai mai capire.  
Siamo diversi, Sirius. Troppo, troppo diversi.  
E la prova è qui, davanti a noi. Sei tu.  
Tu, che non dovevi essere qui, oggi. E in tutti gli altri posti in cui sei stato, ogni singolo giorno di questi ultimi vent'anni.  
Avrebbe potuto essere tutto diverso, se solo tu lo avessi voluto.  
Se solo tu ci avessi creduto.  
Invece hai preferito tenere gli occhi chiusi, e continuare a fingere.  
Giorno dopo giorno.  
Fino a oggi.

Morirai da eroe, caro cugino, ma ai miei occhi resterai per sempre un codardo.  
E dopotutto è un bene, perchè in fondo io non sono da meno.  
Questa è forse l'unica cosa che ci abbia mai accomunato.  
Ho fatto la scelta giusta perché non ho avuto il coraggio di scegliere quella sbagliata.  
Curioso, vero?  
In questi anni ci ho speso molti pensieri, e lo confesso – a te posso dirlo - non senza una sottile traccia di turbamento.  
Ore e ore di snervanti elucubrazioni mentali che, se non lo fossi già stata, mi avrebbero fatto diventare pazza.  
Sai, la conclusione a cui sono arrivata è stata sempre la stessa.  
Un verdetto che non ti avrebbe stupito per niente, perchè in fondo, tu già sapevi.  
Ho seguito la strada che si apriva di fronte a me. La strada che era stata scelta, costruita e plasmata apposta per me.  
Non sono stata costretta. Questo mai.  
L'ho fatto perchè lo volevo, perchè me lo sentivo dentro. Fino al midollo.  
Questa è la pura e semplice verità.  
Nuda e cruda come tutto ciò che ci fa male, ma che ci fa sentire vivi.  
Ti guardo, e non posso fare a meno di sorridere.  
Sto fremendo di anticipazione...E Dio, come adoro questa sensazione!  
Ti osservo attentamente, voglio imprimere nella mia mente ogni più piccolo dettaglio di questo momento.  
Un ricordo inossidabile, che ti terrà per sempre al mio fianco.  
Per riviverlo, notte dopo notte. E per poterti uccidere, ancora.  
E ancora.

Stai accucciato in un angolo, senza via di scampo. Mi sembri proprio il cane che sei sempre stato.  
E' un complimento il mio, Sirius. Sono certa che l'hai capito.  
Stringo le dita intorpidite attorno al pezzo di legno di cui sono stata ingiustamente privata per anni.  
E un flash acceca i miei pensieri, facendoli scorrere all'indietro, verso un passato che non è mai stato così lontano.  
Abbiamo di nuovo otto anni, mentre corriamo a perdifiato nell'immensa tenuta dei Black.  
Quanti pomeriggi trascorsi a giocare.  
Te lo ricordi, Sirius? Il nostro gioco preferito.  
Correvi molto più veloce di me, tutta colpa di quelle tue gambe già così lunghe.  
Io però non mi arrendevo.  
Perchè mai avrei dovuto farlo? Era proprio quello il bello.  
Vederti rallentare, uno sguardo tra il compassionevole e il divertito stampato sul volto.  
Fingevi già allora, vedi?  
Non era il respiro spezzato, o l'aria che ti bruciava nei polmoni, a costringerti a rallentare.  
Semplicemente, era il solo modo per farti raggiungere da me.  
Quante volte te ne sei poi pentito, Sirius?  
E non riuscivi a trattenere un grido di dolore, mentre cercando di afferrarti, lasciavo affondare le mie unghie nella tua carne, lacerando la manica della tua camicia immacolata.  
"Bella, ma sei scema?"  
Il silenzio era la mia unica risposta, mentre mi guadagnavo l'ennesimo sguardo stranito da parte tua.  
Si, perchè allora non ero ancora pazza. Ero soltanto _strana._  
Ma certe volte, capitava che il tuo sguardo si soffermava troppo a lungo, e andava troppo oltre.  
Non ero cieca, sai?  
Li vedevo i tuoi occhi, offuscarsi all'istante prima di deviare volutamente verso la luce del sole, mentre tornavi a giocare come se nulla fosse.  
Ricominciavamo a correre, e i tuoi "Tanto non mi prendi!" tornavano a riempirmi la mente, diventato quasi un'ossessione.  
Spesso mi facevi cadere involontariamente, ma i gemiti che tu emettevi per ogni nonnulla io li trattenevo, mentre il sangue delle mie ginocchia sbucciate mi tingeva la gonna bianca di piccole macchie rosse.  
Riuscivo sempre a raggiungerti prima del laghetto. In un modo o nell'altro, ci riuscivo sempre.  
Nelle nostre mani, due rametti scheggiati.  
Paladino della giustizia, ti ergevi con sguardo spavaldo verso di me – "Arrenditi, sporca Mangiamorte!"  
Ti piaceva da matti, il ruolo dell'Auror.  
Io non riuscivo a fare a meno di detestarlo. Per questo i nostri ruoli erano sempre gli stessi.  
Perchè mai avrei dovuto rinunciare a fare la parte del cattivo, la parte senza dubbio più interessante?  
"Mai!" – Quanta enfasi nella mia voce di bambina, subito dopo arricchita da una nota di pura eccitazione – "Preparati a morire"  
Finiva sempre allo stesso modo, ma non ho mai capito perchè.  
Forse perchè tu amavi troppo la figura dell'eroe glorioso, o forse perchè io non tolleravo perdere.  
Il rametto puntato al tuo cuore e un sorriso quasi perverso sulle mie labbra acerbe.  
"Adava Kevadra!"  
Nemmeno lo sapevo pronunciare correttamente, allora.  
Ma in fondo, nel nostro gioco, poco importava.  
Spalancavi gli occhi, ti portavi una mano al petto e un attimo dopo rotolavi a terra, restando immobile per qualche secondo.  
Ridendo, mi accucciavo su di te, costringendoti a voltarti – "Non vale, respiri ancora!"  
Anche tu ridevi, mentre ti rialzavi e mi prendevi per mano – "Andiamo, Bella, si è fatto tardi"  
Di quelle giornate preferivi ricordare solo il sole e le nostre risate. Nella mia mente, l'immagine delle tue iridi offuscate.  
Avevamo appena otto anni, ma era già troppo tardi per tutto il resto.

Guardaci, Sirius. Oggi come allora.  
Stavolta però non è un ramo spezzato, quello che stringono le mie dita.  
Sono mani che si sono macchiate di sangue, queste. Persone di cui non ricordo nemmeno il nome.  
Ma non temere, il tuo rimarrà impresso finchè avrò vita. Marchiato a fuoco come il simbolo oscuro che porto sul braccio sinistro.  
Sei pronto, cugino?  
Lo sai, la fine era sempre la stessa.  
A te la morte gloriosa, a me la tanto agognata vittoria.  
E' sempre stato il nostro gioco preferito, Sirius. Ricordatelo.  
Sempre.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Una pronuncia perfetta, degna di una spietata assassina.  
Nessuna esitazione sulle mie labbra. Nemmeno una.  
Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso, ora.  
E' un fascio di luce verde quello che ti uccide, cugino. Un anatema mortale.  
Nessuna recita, nessuna mano che si sposta melodrammaticamente laddove fino a un attimo fa batteva il tuo cuore.  
Rimangono soltanto i tuoi occhi vitrei, aperti e vuoti.  
Scruto per l'ultima volta il mio riflesso, un attimo fugace a cui non rinuncerei per nulla al mondo.  
Poi ti volto le spalle, e mi allontano.  
So che non ti rialzerai, questa volta. Lo so, eppure il mio braccio oscilla stanco lungo il fianco, le dita della mano rilassate, in attesa di una stretta che - per volere nostro - non ci sarà mai più.

Ho fatto la scelta giusta perché non ho avuto il coraggio di scegliere quella sbagliata.  
E' tanto grave? Forse sì.  
Lo è perché non ci ho mai creduto, nemmeno per un attimo.  
In nessuna delle cose che per te avevano così tanta importanza, per le quali hai vissuto e in nome delle quali sei morto.  
Si, ho fatto la scelta giusta.  
E pagherò tutta la vita per questo sbaglio.


End file.
